teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
September 15, 2009 Patch
:Source: Team Fortress 2 Update Released. Patch Notes Team Fortress 2 * Backpack improvement ** Added support for 100 slots in the backpack ** Backpack can now be sorted by type ** Multi-selection in the backpack is now done by holding down the Ctrl key * Alt-fire on the Sandvich now drops sandviches ** A single sandvich can be dropped at a time. Dropping the Sandvich removes it from the Heavy ** A Heavy can regain his sandvich by collecting a healthkit while already being at full health ** Eating a Sandvich using the taunt method now heals a Heavy to full health ** Dropped Sandviches heal 50% of the collector's health * Medic regeneration changes ** Base regeneration amount increased from 1/sec to 3/sec ** Regen amount increase since time of last damage decreased from 3x to 2x ** End result of above: Old healing scaled from 1/sec to 3/sec based on time since being damaged (maxed out at 10 seconds). New healing scales from 3/sec to 6/sec * Blutsauger ** Replaced "No critical hits" negative attribute with "-2 health drained per second on wearer" ** Health drain stacks on top of the above Medic regeneration changes, lowering the base regen by 2h/sec * Added "mp_windifference" server ConVar (default to 0) ** When set to X, matches will be considered won if a team gets X points ahead of the other team * Added a "Remember the active weapon between lives" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options dialog * Added "Disable weather effects" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options dialog * Added "Show non-standard items on spectated player" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options dialog ** If set (default), it'll show non-standard items being carried by the player you're spectating * Tournament mode changes ** New item whitelist allowing tournaments to control what items can be used by players ** Added "item_whitelist_example.txt" ** Added "item_show_whitelistable_definitions" command to get a list of whitelistable items * Added Tournament mode Spectator HUD ** Added "Use advanced spectator HUD in tournament mode" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options dialog ** Shows all the members of your team (or both if you're a spectator) at the top of the screen, along with class/health/respawn time/charge level ** Spectator indices are now shown on the team members, and hitting the corresponding weapon selection key (slot1-slot12 commands) will spectate them * Changed idle player check to include spectators & players who haven't chosen a team * Fixed explosive radius detection using an axially aligned box instead of a sphere ** Compensated by increasing the radius of grenades, pipes, and rockets to 50% of what they lost at the corners of the OBB ** Grenades/Pipes radius change: 132->159 ** Rocket radius change: 121->146 * End result of above: Explosives have had their radius reduced at some angles, and increased at others. Radius is now consistent, angles are now irrelevant * Fixed Sniper using the reference pose if he has the Huntsman deployed when his team loses * Fixed Spies speaking their response rules lines after killing a player as the class they were disguised as * Fixed Medics getting MedicCallerPanels in their HUD for cloaked enemy Spies disguised as their team * Fixed the Huntsman not firing crit arrows when the Sniper is being CritBoosted * Fixed being able to fire the Huntsman under water if you jump into the water with the arrow charged * Added check to prevent clients using the "firstperson" command to get out of thirdperson view while they're phasing, taunting or control stunned * Fixed Halo glow effect not being hidden for cloak/disguised enemy Spies * Fixed wearables not destroying their attached particles when they're removed * Fixed several player & viewmodel simulation issues that occurred when the game was paused * Fixed a DX8-based exploit that allowed modified particle effects to work under sv_pure 2 *Community Requests ** Added the entindex() of the object being built to the "player_builtobject" game event ** Added flag to allow CTF map authors to turn off the Overtime mode when timers expire ** Added IgnitePlayer input to TFPlayer Category:Team Fortress 2 Patches